T-39
The T-39 was Eodor's first major medium tank, first deployed to Eodorian Mechanised Corps on 3rd September, 1939. The T-39's original variant still remains in service as a training vehicle, with more modernised variants still operational with frontline divisions, especially in the border units. Originally designed by the Erenov Design Bureau, further revisions were made by the Ilyushin-Mosin Joint Design Bureau as part of OKB-228. The T-39's chassis is also used on numerous other armoured fighting vehicles, such as many self propelled guns and anti-aircraft tanks. Design Originally, the Eodorian military was equipped with only a few prototype "landships" that were outdated before they were even designed. Several state competitions for a tank to be developed were held between 1928 and 1935, but nothing much came of them, aside from engines recycled for use in agricultural machinery. Eodorian armoured warfare theorist, General Chernov Vasilevsky, petitioned the Eodorian government to run a state sponsored competition for a universal battle tank, one with a balance of armour, armament and speed. The competition was run, and only two manufacturers entered: Erenov and Meretaks, Meretaks presented a heavy tank variant, that would later be recycled into the T-42, but Erenov presented the "P-11", the predecessor to the T-39. The P-11 performed well in trials, but suffered from poor quality suspension and armament. The design was almost scrapped, but luckily Erenov presented another prototype, this one better armed and armoured than it's predecessor and with an improved suspension system and a 5-Speed transmission instead of 4-Speed. The P-11 was taken for a test drive through the Eodorian tundra, where it excelled. The P-11, now christened as the T-39, was rushed into mass-production at the Kalashingrad Tractor Plant, with previous landships being either scrapped or placed into museums as the new T-39s rolled off the production line and outfitted the Eodorian Mechanised Corps. The first model of T-39, dubbed T-39-A by military records, was produced for 3 years, up to 1942, before being replaced in it's entirety by the revised T-39-B and T-39/42 models. The original model had a powerful 76.2mm gun, which was replaced by an 85mm gun in the T-39/42 model, it also had wide tracks, a powerful engine and well-sloped armour. Initial visibility and inner space issues were overcome in the T-39-B and T-39/42 models, but proved an issue for the original model. Variants * T-39-A: The original T-39 model, suffered issues with visibility and had a very cramped interior. Earlier units also suffered issues with armour quality, due to poor metal used in construction. * T-39-B: The second model of T-39, slightly thicker frontal armour and improvements to visibility, ride quality and interior space. * T-39/42: Model that replaced T-39-A in full production, characterised by 85mm gun and a more powerful engine. Turret armour thickened from T-39-B model. * T-39/86: "Tank hunter" model, produced as tank-destroyer and medium tank crossover. Only 100 ever built, featured a 100mm gun and a larger turret to house it. * ST-50: First Assault gun variant, originally designed in 1941, designed to support infantry advances and destroy fortifications. Featured 90mm gun and thicker frontal armour, but with far weaker rear armour. * ST-120: Assault gun, featured a 105mm gun, even greater frontal armour and a larger and more squat turret, 70 made for the IXth Guards Tank Regiment. Mass produced through the summer of 1944. Combat History Category:Tanks